Warrior
Warrior Warriors zijn melee tanking classes in World of Warcraft. Zoals andere classes hangen ze af van een bepaalde kracht (bv. Energy, mana, ...) genaamt Rage.Rage word gecreëerd doordat de Warrior damage doet of krijgt en kan max. 100 halen. Warriors kunnen ook hun rage vergroten of sneller laten bijkomen door de juiste talents te plaatsen. Een warrior heeft de keuze uit verschillende vechtstanden: Battle stance, Defensive stance of Berserking Stance. Hoewel de aanvallen van een warrior bepaalde stances nodig hebben wat het een beetje moeilijker maakt in PVP en PVE. Warrior kunnen al de armor dragen (Plate vanaf level 40), ze kunnen ook een schield dragen , en kunnen alle wapens dragen. De abilities die een warrior nodig heeft is : Strenght , Stamina en Agility. Voor bepaalde talent trees speelt ook Attack power, Defence een belangrijke rol. Achtergrond Zolang er oorlog is in Azeroth , zullen er mannen en vrouwen zijn die deze oorlog uitvechten. Warriors zijn niet zomaar zwaard vechters; ze zijn getrainde vechters, ze combineren sterkte , wapenkunde en strategie. De warrior is de beste close combat vechter , Met hun abillities moedigen ze hun vrienden aan en leiden hen tot overwinning, maar niet aleen zorgen ervoor dat hun vrienden winnen maar ook kunnnen ze zichzelf in het hart van het vecht plaatsen, nemen verschillende levens en kunnen daarna het verhaal nog voortvertellen. Alle rassen vechten, en alle rassen hebben veel warriors. Warriors komen veel voor bij de Dwarfs, Undeads, Humans en orcs, maar niet minder bij andere rassen. Meester van zwaarden, speren en de rest van de wapens delen warriors een normaal leven in Azeroth. Ze gebruiken hun abilities om mensen te pijnigen en bloedbaden aan te richten, warriors zijn dodelijke vijanden maar goede vrienden in tijden van nood. Warriors hebben en alle rassen bestaan, Van Murlocs tot Taurens. Iedereen die hun volk wilt verdedigen kan warrior genoemt worden. Knight is de Elite vorm van Warrior. Bekende warriors in het Verhaal * Bestand:IconSmall Varian.gif King Varian Wrynn * Bestand:IconSmall Lothar.gif Sir Anduin Lothar * Bestand:IconSmall Danath.gif Danath Trollbane * Bestand:IconSmall Muradin.gif Muradin Bronzebeard * Bestand:IconSmall Magni.gif Magni Bronzebeard * Bestand:IconSmall Kurdran.gif Kurdran Wildhammer * Bestand:IconSmall Grom.gif Grom Hellscream * Bestand:IconSmall Garrosh.gif Garrosh Hellscream * Bestand:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Broxigar Saurfang * Bestand:IconSmall Varok.gif Varok Saurfang * Bestand:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Eitrigg * Bestand:IconSmall Orgrim.gif Orgrim Doomhammer * Bestand:IconSmall Kargath.gif Kargath Bladefist * Bestand:IconSmall Cairne.gif Cairne Bloodhoof * Bestand:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif High Tinker Mekkatorque * Bestand:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Kur'talos Ravencrest * Bestand:IconSmall Thrall.gif Warchief Thrall Races Bestand:Alliance.gifAlliance *Bestand:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gifDwarves *Bestand:IconSmall Gnome Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Gnome Female.gifGnomes *Bestand:IconSmall Human Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Human Female.gifHumans *Bestand:IconSmall NightElf Male.gifBestand:IconSmall NightElf Female.gifNight Elfs *Bestand:IconSmall Draenei Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Draenei Female.gifDraenei Bestand:Bc icon.gif *Bestand:IconSmall_Worgen_Male.gifBestand:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Worgens Bestand:Cataclysm-Logo-Small.png Bestand:Horde.gifHorde *Bestand:IconSmall Orc Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Orc Female.gifOrcs *Bestand:IconSmall Troll Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Troll Female.gifTrolls *Bestand:IconSmall Undead Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Undead Female.gifUndead *Bestand:IconSmall Tauren Male.gifBestand:IconSmall Tauren Female.gifTauren *Bestand:IconSmall_BloodElf2_Male.gifBestand:IconSmall_BloodElf2_Female.gifBlood Elfs Bestand:Cataclysm-Logo-Small.png *Bestand:IconSmall_Goblin_Male.gifBestand:IconSmall_Goblin_Female.gif Goblins Bestand:Cataclysm-Logo-Small.png Bij de uitbereiding van The Burning Crusade ,zijn bloodelf de enigste die geen warrior class hebben, Maar toch verschijnen er Blood Elf warriors in het spel als NPC's. Blood elf Warriors zijn de standaard class voor blood elfs in het RPG systeem. Sommige blood elfs worden warriors(of scouts of hunters). Racial advantages Dwarf: Stoneform , Wanneer dit actief is geeft het verdediging tegen : Bleed, potion, en Disease en de armor gaat voor 10 % omhoog. Gnome : Escape artist , Ontsnap van een movement speed effect. Human : Betere stealth ontdekking, sword en mace Expertise , “Every Man for Himself” Verwijderd alle movement impairing effects en effecten die ervoor zorgen dat je controle over je Character verliest. Orc: “Blood Fury” Attack power gaat omhoog met 322 (op 80) voor 15 sec. "Hardiness” het effect van stuns gaat naar beneden met 15% . “command” de Damage van je pet gaat met 5% omhoog. Tauren : “War stomp” stuns de vijand voor 5 sec. “base health” leven gaat met 5% omhoog. Undead : “Will of the forsaken” Verwijderd elke charm, fear en sleep effect. Troll: “Berserking” je attack speed gaat omhoog met 10% tot 30%. “Da Voodoo” Movement impairing effects gaan naar beneden voor 15%. Starting Abilities Rage Een warrior zijn Rage bar is in het begin altijd leeg. Warriors kunnen rage krijgen door damage te krijgen , damage te doen, Rage potions te drinken en bij het gebruik van bepaalde abilities. De meeste van hun abilities vraagt Rage. Wanneer een warrior uit een gevecht gaat al de rage die hij nog over heeft gaan stilaan naar beneden (tot 0) .Een warrior zijn rage gaat onmiddellijk naar benden als hij van stance veranderd. Op level 20 krijgen warriors een abilitie die hun rage op 10 zet als ze van stance veranderen, en de Tactical mastery talent verhoogt dit bij 5 rage per rank omhoog (max 25) Warriors moeten in combat zijn of een rage abilitie gebruiken om rage te krijgen. Hoe langer het gevecht duurt, Hoe meer rage je maakt. Stances De warrior heeft verschillende stances voor verschillende situaties. Welke stance je moet gebruiken hangt af van je Talents. -Battle stance: De standaard stance die een warrior heeft. Een balans van offensief en defensieve abilities. (-20% threath generation) en nu ook met patch 3.1 +10% armor penetration. -Defencive stance: Veel defensieve abilities en weinig aanvallen. Word best gebruikt als Tank rol. (-10% damage krijgen, -5% doen, + 45% threat maken) -Berserker stance: Al de aanvallen van berserker stance zullen de warrior zijn leven een beetje verminderen. Word het best gebruikt wanneer iemand anders de tank rol neemt. (+3% Crit, +5% damage krijgen , -20% threat maken). Sommige warrior abilities zijn niet gebaseerd op stances , dus kies goed ! Onthoud dat je rage naar 0 gaat als je van stance veranderd. thumb Note -In de Warcraft RPG, zijn Warriors en Vechters gescheiden classes. Warriors was een NPC class , en Vechters waren een Core Class.In de World of Warcraft RPG word de oude warrior vervangen met een Soldier class, terwijl vechters vervangen worden met de nieuwe warriors (die nu in het spel worden gebruikt). Fenderbom 1 jul 2009 02:25 (UTC) Fenderboy :)